DESCENT TO DARKNESS
by SherazadeVader
Summary: Luke fears his father. He also fears that Leia will be hurt by him.Fear leads to the darkside...
1. Chapter 1

This is all George Lucas universe…I don't make any money from this…

It is all for fun.

Descent to Darkness

Luke woke up hearing noises. He could not move his arms or legs. His memory was of crashing his X-wing right after he had blown the death star. He started to open

His eyes as the noise drew closer, and a presence, strong and dark was nearing.

The door opened, a dim light was turned on he stared at the black monster that

had just entered the cell. /Vader/ he thought.

/_You will be afraid_/ he remembers the warning, and there he was. Luke he felt

a jolt on his mind and he forced the shields he had learned to stop the attack. It causes

him a tremendous amount of pain.

"The Force is strong with you, young one. Who has taught you that?" Vader was

furious.

No response. Luke tried to control his breathing. "I know who you are… you may

kill me now for I will be no use for you," Luke said boldly.

"What is your name?" Vader stared deeply. Luke tried to turn his face away but

he was held.

"My name is not important."

Vader was ravenous about the boy's courage. No one dared to defy him, until

now. He lit his lightsaber, Luke cringed, fear was returning.

"You will tell me where your rebel base is now hiding and you will tell me your

name." He drew the lightsaber closer to Luke's face. He closed his eyes "No, I am not saying a word to you, Vader!"

The dark lord's anger made the room to shake. "As you wish." The door opened,

a droid came. Vader stood in front of Luke observing as the droid tortured the young man. /Sorry, Ben…/ Luke taught. He screamed loud as the droid continued to pierce his flesh.

"Who is Ben?" Vader asked.

Luke tried to concentrate and shield his thoughts but it became harder as the droid

continued to inflict pain. Suddenly it stopped.

"Are you ready to tell me what I want or do you wish to continue suffering?"

"Who is Ben? Is he the one who has been training you?" Vader held the boy on his throat.

"No…" he whispered.

"No matter, just tell me where is the rebel base?"

"I…I…don't know."

Another droid came in. Terror surround Luke. As the two droids attacked Luke

felt his strength to begin to fade away. "Please, stop, no more" he pleaded the attacker, the droids stopped immediately.

"Do you surrender?"

Luke nodded.

"I am listening" Vader hissed.

"I swear….I don't know… where they are…I don't know…" He felt his mind being attacked, he lowered his shields and allowed his mind to be read. He felt an enormous pain when Vader invaded his thoughts.

"_We are to regroup as soon as our mission is accomplished. Mon Mothma will send us the new coordinates."said Wedge Antilles._

Vader paused, his breathing was faster. Luke felt the anger building up. He was

terrified.

"I know that you are telling the truth." Vader said and lit his lightsaber and pointed to Luke's throat. Luke was taken to a torture room. He was terrified.

"You will have a painful and slow death for what you have done."

Vader watch the boy scream. He was taking his revenge for the 20 years the ultimate weapon was built to be destroyed by a child?

Luke pleaded mentally for Vader to kill him. He had orders from his master to

make him suffer before dying.

When the boy was unconscious, Vader brought him back to consciousness in order to feel the pain, the punishment.

It was then after long tedious hours Vader thought he had enough. He lit his light saber and pointed to the boy's throat.

"Before you die, I want to know your name."

"Lu..ke…Sky..wal…ker," he managed to gasp between breathings.

Vader froze.

"Skywalker!" Vader asked in disbelief.

"Who…who are your parents?."

"I don't…I don't …who my mo…ther was…" Luke paused as he coughed, he breath to answer. "My fa…ther was Ana…kin Sky..wal…ker."

At the boy's words Vader stumbled and dropped his light saber. Luke stared at Vader surprised with his reaction. He felt his bounds open. He was too weak to move, he begin to fall on the ground, he panicked when the dark lord picked him up avoiding the fall.

"Please, don't… hurt me anymore." Luke begged knowing it would be in vain.

"Sleep, young one." Vader used a surprisingly soft voice, Luke felt unconscious.

Luke woke up in a more comfortable setting. He was all dressed in black and

most of his wounds were healed. He felt a presence that made him recoil. Vader.

His heart raced, his weakness from the constant torment brew in him fear, he was

terrified. /conquer your fear…/ he had previously heard an inner voice…

He tried to look upon the dark mask, Vader felt his dread. "You should have mentioned your name before your punishment had began, young one." Vader looked apologetic, was that a trick? "I no longer require your information, I have located your friends."

/Why was he still alive/ Luke thought.

"Because I have plans for you, young Skywalker…" the dark one replied as to hearing Luke's thoughts.

"How?…" Luke was surprised. "What do you want of me?" he asked fearing the answer.

"You need to heal…then you will begin training."

"Training?"

"There is something you must know about your father."

"My father?"

"You have said I killed him. Who spread out this lies?" Vader was angered.

"Ben, Kenobi…" Luke replied reluctantly.

Suddenly the room began to shake. Luke was terrified.

_/Fear leads you to the darkside_/ Luke heard the voice inside him.

"Luke, I am your father." Vader said without warning.

Luke was numb. "My father?…"

"Join me, Luke and I'll will begin your training."

"If I refuse?"

"You shall suffer the consequences. You have to make a decision soon before

we go to see the emperor."

"The emperor?"

"It is better you rest and you will make your decision tomorrow."

Luke's mind was in turmoil. Now it all made sense when uncle Owen avoided the matter. _"He has much of his father of him." aunt Beru had said, "That's what I am afraid of…" Owen replied…_

For nineteen years Luke longed to be with his father. To have known him. But he lived a lie. He was grown to hate Vader for having killed him.

Luke searched through the force to believe that what Vader said was a lie…

It had to be…

He couldn't be the son of a murderer…

He couldn't be the son of a Sith….

But in searching…he found his answer…

He was the son of evil…

He had a dream_… He saw Leia, Han and Chewie in a prison, Leia was crying, Han was lying on her lap…_

He felt the princess' pain…he started to cry.

Next day he woke up startled by the dark presence.

"Father…" Luke said in anguish in his voice.

Vader turned surprised. "I see that you accepted the truth."

"Please, let my friends go…"

"Your friends are not my concern."

"At least would let them live, please."

"For what purpose?"

"I would do anything for them, father. Please let them live." Luke felt on his knees.

"Will you join me?"

"Yes… father." Luke said in defeat and lowered his head.

"I'll consider." Vader left the room.

"Follow me"

Luke immediately followed his father through the corridor. His mind was still

in turmoil, he thought about Leia, Han, the rebellion, he had mixed feelings.

"I see you are having second thoughts." Vader hissed at him, Luke's heart started

to pound. "Perhaps…you need some encouragement."

"I am sorry…father."

His apology was sincere. But weakness was grounds for punishment under the sith rules.

Vader brought him to the room he first woke up. Luke cringed as he saw the torture droids.

"Please…no."

Luke was strapped and was left in agony for hours minutes. His anger was growing as well as his fear. His own father was taunting him. When the droids stopped Vader entered the room.

"Do you have any doubts now?" Vader asked sarcastically.

"No…father…"

For weeks of training with the light saber Luke was improving. When he failed

he was punished. It was routine to him to walk himself to the punishment quarters.

"I'll do better tomorrow." Luke started to go to receive his punishment.

"This will not be necessary today."." Luke was surprised by the tone of his voice,

it was calm.

"Thank you, father." Luke said in relief.

An alarm sounded. Stormtroppers ran around the star destroyer.

"It is the rebels, my lord. They have escaped!

After chocking a few guards, Vader stormed towards the prison cell.

Luke followed.

"Father…, this is the chance for me to proof my loyalty to you, let me bring

them back."

Vader pondered, "If you deceive me I'll deal with you."

Luke dressed himself in his orange clothing. He felt the dark presence of his father approaching. Vader enters, Luke kneels. "Rise, son."

"I am almost ready, father."

"How do you intend to bring them?"

"I am going to let them find me, I'll keep you informed as soon as I make contact."

"Do not fail me." Vader sounded threatening.

"I will not, father."

Luke bowed and left.

On the open field of Hoth Han Solo found Luke. He was taken to the rebellion bunk and tended by a droid doctor. Leia stood by him. "Luke, it's so good to see you,"

she said in tears. "We thought you were dead." she continued.

/But I am, he thought.

Luke tried to speak, but he didn't know what to say. He felt pain and sorrow and

wished that he could tell her about the trap that was being set.

Beware of your feelings! the fierce voice of his father echoed in his mind.

Father…I … Luke trembled.

Your feelings are too strong, if you betray me there will be consequences

I will not betray you, father, I will rejoin them and get their trust, then I will

set the trap Luke tried to focus on the goal.

It will be wise do so

Vader released his son's mind. Luke cried in deep agony. He had to betray his

friends and Leia…whom he felt a strong connection.

A few days after his "rescue" Luke woke up with the loud voice of his father

within his mind. /Be ready, Luke, we are coming/

Luke ran and grabbed Leia.

"We need to go!" he cried out.

"What is it?" Leia looked surprised, Han and Chewie were fixing an X-Wing.

Suddenly an alarm sounded. "Imperials! They are coming!" Wedge Antilles ran towards the X-Wing.

"Luke, how did…" Leia asked in puzzlement, how did she know it?

"There is no time, let's go!" Luke grabbed her and run to the _Millenium Falcon_.

"Luke aren't you going to wait for Han, Chewie?"

"There is no time!"

He took off as fast as he could. He avoided the Tie fighters and took a course towards the Star destroyer.

"Luke, what are you doing!" Leia screamed in disbelief. "You are not expecting to attack that!"

Luke didn't answer. The Falcon shook and the engines stalled.

"What have you done?" she insisted.

"I am sorry, Leia. I had no choice."

Within a few minutes stormtroppers entered the ship. Vader entered right behind them.

Luke watched his father and lowered his eyes.

"Well done, my son."

"Son!" Leia stared at Luke in complete disbelief. She was in tears. Luke avoided her gaze but his feeling of guilt was consuming his soul.

"You are dismissed," Vader hissed. Luke bowed and started to leave.

I will see you in my quarters Vader sent him a mental message, Luke felt a chill. Why would his father be angry at him? Did he feel his anguish? Then Luke realized that he felt the need to protect Leia. Deep inside he want to save her from danger…of his father.

Rebels captured, another Imperial victory reported to the emperor. Luke waited on his father's quarters. He felt the dark presence approaching, he stiffened. He knelt

as his father entered.

"What do you have to say to me, Luke?"

Luke was caught by surprise. What would he tell his father that he didn't already know? Was his loyalty being tested?

"About what…father?"

Vader used the force and threw Luke on the ground. "You want to protect the princess, your feelings had betrayed you!"

"My feelings did not clouded my actions, father, I brought her here, didn't I?"

his heart was racing. Vader paced around Luke who remained on the ground.

"You are trying to deceive me." Vader said with anger.

"I did try to take her away, I confess that, but I knew better that I couldn't. I can't

explain why she affects me so much…It's like…"

"You feel a bond?" Vader asked.

"Yes, father. But it is not as strong as my loyalty to you."

"It is yet to be seen." said Vader. "You may go, but beware of your feelings. The emperor will not be lenient as I am."

"Thank you, father."

Luke walked the corridor in deep sorrow. The question remained why had he such strong feelings of protection for her?

The evening Luke could not sleep. He left his quarters and walked through the hall. His thoughts were on the princess. How was she being treated? He walked towards the prison, he had to see how she was. He used the force to convince the guards to let him

in.

Luke entered, she startled. "What are you doing here, traitor!" her voice was bitter.

"Leia, I am sorry. I …"

"You are Vader's son." she said with deep anger. "You have been playing with us

all along, haven't you?"

"I never knew he was my father until after I destroyed the death star…he is too

strong, Leia, I couldn't fight him. I have no more strength in me..please forgive me."

Luke felt in tears. Leia touched his back, they embraced.

"I care about you…" he said

"I know," she said calmly. "I am sorry, Luke..."

Luke left, he walked the corridor with a sense of relief. He obtained her forgiveness, as he approached his quarters the sight of the dark lord numbed his

whole body.

"You have betrayed me, Luke." Vader lit his lightsaber.

Luke boldly approached his father and felt on his knees. "Father…I just needed to

see her." He could not contain his tears. Why was he crying, he hadn't cried for so long, it was as though he was feeling the pain of the princess. "I don't understand why I am so

connected with her. Please father, believe me, I will never fail you…"

Vader approached menacing, Luke closed his eyes. "Father, please..." Luke couldn't speak. He has had many encounters with death since he was in the company of his dark father, but never so close.

A stillness came to Vader as he prepared to give his son the fatal blow, but to release his anger towards his son he slashed the saber right above Luke's forearm.

Luke felt unconscious from the excruciating pain he felt in losing his hand.

The ride to Coruscant was eerie. Luke stared at his mechanical hand. If his father had done that to him what would he face when he sees the emperor? His mind was

racing. _Fear leads you to the darkside_ said the voice within. He was already terrified about that monster who was his father, but he was even more afraid of the emperor.

"Father..."

Vader looked towards his son.

"Will you stay with me?"

Vader frowned. He had taunted the young man so much, why would he want to be with him?

"It will be up to my master."

"Will you kill me if he ask you?"

Vader paused. "You should not be concerned with that now. It is better that you

give a plausible explanation about your behavior."

Luke understood. Vader was his father but he was the dark lord of the Sith. He would kill him.

As they approached the throne Luke forced himself to remain calm, he was shivering from the bottom of his soul.

The emperor sat at the chair and stared at Luke who was on his knees by his father's side also kneeling.

"Rise, lord Vader."

Luke remained there. He lifted his head and felt terror emanating from the emperor. Why would he be afraid of him?

"I understand that you are having some behavioral issues…will you care to explain why did you go to visit the princess without permission?" The emperor had left his chair and paced around Luke.

"Your highness…I don't understand why but I feel connected to her. It is a very

strong bond between us…like we are…"

"related?" said the emperor.

Vader seems to ponder about that remark. Could somehow he had been deceived?

The discovery of his son caused an enormous trembling in the force, but who was she/His daughter…twins…/ Vader heard a sound within his mind…

"Could you explain that, lord Vader?" the emperor frowned.

"No, my master, we could probably verify"

"A blood test must be done," ordered the emperor as he returned to his chair.

"It will be done immediately, my master."

Luke remained still, awaiting the emperor's orders. "See to it, lord Vader."

"As you wish, my master."

Vader stood in front of his son. "Come" he ordered.

At the med center Luke stretched out his arm and had his blood drawn. The same was done to Leia at the prison cell.

"I will be away until tomorrow. Do not attempt another act of disobedience."

Vader warned.

Luke lowered his head. "Yes, father." It came as a whisper.

Luke's body ached from the harsh punishment his father gave him for disobeying his orders and visiting the prisoner. He was stirring up in bed thinking about…Leia.

/I must forget her/ he said to himself.

A sense of dread came to him. If he had suffered so much on the hands of the empire what wouldn't they do to Leia?

He found himself at Leia's cell. His move was even more bold.

"Leia, wake up!" he whispered.

"What?"

"We have to go. There is no time to explain, please, move!"

"How about your father?" Leia asked concerned.

"He is not here. I got a shuttle for you, we must go"

Leia saw the guards unconscious.

"Did…did you kill them?" she was aghast.

"No…I just knocked them out."

They arrived at the hangar. Luke hugged her. "Go, Leia."

"Not without you!" she protested.

"I can't. I must stay here…"

She shed tears. He pushed her into the shuttle.

"Come with me.." she insisted.

"I can't…now…go!"

Darth Vader paced amongst the terrified guards.

"My lord, It is like we all blanked out…something happened…suddenly she…was gone.."

The guard had no color on his face. All eyes were on him. To their surprise, Vader left without saying a word or cracking a neck.

Luke felt the presence of his father before he opened his door. He also felt the anger. His father entered the room, respirator hissing loudly, Luke felt on his knees.

"You still defies me, young _Skywalker_…" the sound of the name was like sharp knives piercing his soul.

Luke knew he was defeated. "Father…I…"

Before he could utter another word he gasped for air….His father was chocking him. Luke felt on the ground, he stared at his father mentally pleading him to stop. He was released from the force choke, he felt on the ground.

"My master shall decide your fate." Vader growled. Stormtroppers walked in,

"My son needs some discipline…"

"Father…please!"

He was taken away.

With the demands of the empire, Vader reminded that he had been ordered to do blood tests on the princess and Luke. She could be force-sensitive, the results were not

ready yet.

Vader was working in some plans when he heard the mental pleas of his son to stop his torment, he had ignored it for a while but it had been days he had sent Luke to his

punishment for releasing the princess. When Vader arrived at Luke's cell he noticed the

change of his son's demeanor. The scars on his body were nothing compared with the scars of his soul. Vader knew that his son would never defy him again.

When the dark lord entered the cell he was surprised by his own reaction. His

son was an eerie sight.

Luke had no strength to move, Vader could feel how much he was terrorizing his son. His fear was at an ultimate level.

Vader turned to the stormtroppers "Take him to carefully to the medcenter."

"Yes, my lord."

Luke sent a mental message to his tormentor Thank you…father..

For all the years serving the empire with an iron fist, Vader loathed that moment.

He felt pity for the boy…what un-sith thought! Immediately he vanished away that thought by telling himself that the boy deserved his punishment for his act of treason. If he weren't his son he would be dead.

It took ten days for Luke to recover, he was returning gradually to his duties, practicing with light saber and studying the Sith Rule Book. He was restricted to his room and as a test of loyalty the dark lord left the door unlocked. If he tried to open it would be his undoing.

His father hasn't been with him during his convalescence but he monitored his son's progress with the recorded surveillance his score in the flight simulator and his skills with the light saber. His son was harnessing the dark feelings, which was pleasing to the dark lord.

He received the results of the DNA test. He froze for a while…

It was then time to pay his son a visit.

Luke got out of his fresher and picked out a holo game he was allowed to have, he was enjoying it. But suddenly a shiver came to his spine, the ominous presence of his father.

He didn't know how to act, he didn't want to anger the dark lord. He stood up by the

bed and waited. He forced to control his shaking.

Vader walked in the room, Luke was utterly terrified. He immediately knelt before the dark lord.

"I see you have improved your actions," the dark one said sarcastically.

Luke remained silent. What could he say that wouldn't offend his father.

"Rise, my son."

Luke stood up. "How are you feeling?"

"Well…father…"

"I have a mission for you, my son."

Luke's eyes flashed. He was mostly eager to please his father.

"What is it, father?"

"I am sending you to Dantoine..You will search for your sister."

"Sister?"

"Search your feelings, my son."

"Leia! How?"

"Obi-Wan has taken you and your sister from me, it is now time to bring her back and see my master"

Luke was aghast. "But…she…you already have me…"

"Are you questioning me?" Vader was threatening.

"No…No father! I'll never…. I am sorry … I will do as you wish."

Luke found his sister. His heart was racing when he saw her. She had pity on her eyes for him.

"How did you escape him?" she asked.

"I didn't. I came here to get you back."

"What?" she was astounded.

"There is something you must know…"

Do not tell her! his father's voice echoed in his mind.

Luke place his hands on his head and paused.

"What is it?"

He pondered. Did she deserved the same fate he had? No. He was sure this would be his last act of rebellion. Once more he would defy his father. This time he would die but she was worth the sacrifice.

"Leia…you are my sister."

Luke felt Vader's mental attack, but this time he pushed the dark lord away, using

the strength of the dark side…He brought the dark memories of his pain and suffering and threw into a blast against his father's mind. He shielded his mind from Vader's attacks.

Leia cried. He hugged her.

"There are many imperial troops surrounding us right now. If you come with me there will be no attack," he said blankly.

"Vader…is…my father?" Leia was still trying to recover from the shock.

"We are twins…I don't want you to come."

"But they will attack…" she said with sadness.

"Come, I'll find a way."

Luke skillfully avoided the Tie Fighters. They jumped into the hyperspace.

They were galaxies away from the core of the empire, but Luke didn't feel safe.

"Luke, stay here with us."

"I have to go back. He will find me…I can't put you in danger again."

She cried on his shoulders.

"Good bye, Leia."

As soon as Luke landed he was taken in custody. He had accepted his fate. He considered the facts. He had just betrayed his father one more time, after all he had endured. This time he knew he had signed his own death sentence.

He felt the presence of his father but he was not visited by him.. On his cell he

was tense with the anticipation of what was being planned for him.

Troppers came, "Let's go!"

"Where…where am I going?" Luke asked.

"We are not allowed to say that, move!"

He became desperate as they took him to Coruscant.

The imperial throne, so there was where he supposed to die.

He felt a presence of his father, but he didn't see him. Where was he? He knelt in front of the throne but the emperor was facing back.

"Your highness…I accept your judgment…I have failed you…and my father…"

Luke couldn't stop the tears, his heart was full of sorrow. He was divided between Light and Dark…the protection of his sister and the loyalty towards his father.

"Why did you let her go, Luke!" his father said, Luke still didn't see him.

"I didn't want her to share my fate." Luke sighed.

The chair in the throne room turned, Luke closed his eyes. He knew lightening would came and claim his life.

"Rise, my son!"

"What?" his father was in the throne.

"Father?"

"Things have changed when you left. Palpatine is dead, I am the new emperor"

"What is going to happen to me?" Luke was certain what the answer would be.

"I am giving you a last chance to fulfill your destiny…or die.." Vader stood up and approached Luke with his light saber lit.

Luke knew, this was the point of no return. His father was ready to kill him and chase Leia across the galaxies to turn her to the dark side. At that moment, Luke made his decision…Leia would not suffer. He feared for her_…fear leads you to the darkside _He knelt before his father and surrendered with all his heart and soul to the shroud of darkness.

The deep voice of the dark lord echoed in the room. "Lord Skywalker, rise!"


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Physical torture

An unexpected sparkle of light

Luke was training with Lord Vader's wingmen. He was by far more skilled. He was wearing black uniform and all the other pilots feared him. He felt uneasy walking by

the crew that saw him as "young Vader".

Lord Vader had allowed him some privileges since his turning. He kept studying

and he was free to leave the star destroyer as long as he was accompanied with stormtroppers. Luke tried to concentrate on his father's teachings but his mind kept flashing towards his friends. Every time this happened he was punished.

It had been one whole month since he had freed his sister and turned to the dark side in the hopes to save her from the same fate. Emperor Vader had just captured some rebels and they were taken to the detention block. Luke learning of this requested an audience with his father.

At the throne room Vader watched the stars.

Luke entered and knelt before his father.

"What brings you here?" Vader spoke without turning from the view which made Luke uncomfortable.

"Forgive me my boldness, my lord. I wish to talk about the rebels that have been captured."

"Your sister is not among them if you want to know."

Luke was relieved. He did want to know if she was alive but he also had an agenda, keep her safe.

"What is going to happen to them, father?"

The silence and only the breathing sound of the respirator made Luke uneasy.

"Once they provide what I want, they will be disposed of." Vader replied coldly.

Then he turned to Luke. "And since you have come to me…it make it easier for me to give you this command," he paused. "You will be in charge of their demise."

"Me?" Luke heartbeat went up ten notches.

"Are you questioning me?"

"No…no father, I will do as you say…it is just…I thought…instead of killing them we could make them to be on our side…"

Vader paced around Luke observing the young man. Luke tried not to show but he was becoming terrified each minute he was on his presence.

"It was…only an idea…f-father. If it is not what you want…I will do as you command…I…" Luke became nervous. What would he say, he didn't want to kill anyone, his heart was torn with the idea that he had to kill, he wanted to find a reason not to.

"I sense your resistance to the dark side, Luke. You have pity for those rebels. It is clouding your judgment."

"We could benefit for their alliance, father…they have knowledge and they could influence others…"

"Then it is decided. You will talk to them. I want the information of the other rebel bases. If you succeed I will let you convince them to contribute to the empire."

"If I fail…father?"

"They must join us…or die."

Luke had practiced his shields. Before he went to deal with the rebels he stopped to meditate.

/Ben! Help me/

No answer.

/Please, Ben. I had to do this to save Leia. I don't know what to do…/

He started crying, he was doomed. There was indeed no escape of his awful fate.

/Be at peace, Luke/

Luke turned to the voice. "Ben!"

Obi Wan smiled.

"It is a great burden you are facing, Luke but you still hold the light. Don't let darkness to consume you. You must resist."

"He is too powerful…" Luke replied in total despair. "He is now the emperor…the master…I can't go against him."

"Focus, Luke. Maintain control and use the Force. You will find strength. I must go now or he will feel my presence."

"Thank you, Ben."

Obi Wan vanished. Luke left his chambers and headed towards the detention cell.

Luke walked to the detention cell thinking about the advice Ben had given. /Be at peace…/

He walked to the first cell and found a man lying on the bunker turned to the wall.

As soon as Luke entered the cell the man turned.

"Wedge?"

"Luke! You are alive!"

Luke's heart sank. "Wedge…I am not the one you knew." Luke cleared his throat.

"I am here to get information about the other bases."

"Luke? What happened to you?"

Luke had a shiver when he sensed his father's approaching. He spoke harshly,

"Captain Antilles, don't make me do the hard way. You will tell me the location of the other bases."

"I will not tell you _Commander Skywalker!_" Wedge emphasized the last words, "I prefer you kill me now."

Darth Vader entered the cell with stormtroppers. Luke could feel the anger boiling within the dark lord.

"Perhaps you should motivate him, my son." Vader turned to the troppers "Take him to the lower level."

"Son?" Wedge stared aghast as he was carried away.

"Father, please give me a chance to deal with them."

"Your thoughts betray you my son, you have feelings for them."

"Please, father…let me try to reason with them…there is no need for…"

Luke didn't finish. Vader slapped his son that he went flying across the cell.

Luke remained down. He looked up slowly, his face was bloodied.

"Don't forget you have made an oath, Luke! You will do as I say and don't venture in foolish pity for those rebels! I let your sister go but if you don't obey my command I shall find her and replace you!" Vader approached him menacing. Luke slide backwards to the wall, terrified.

"Forgive me, father…I will do as you say." Luke said as he slowly got up.

"Come with me."

At the lower level Wedge Antilles was strapped. Luke shivered with the memory of being there, helpless at the mercy of the torture droids.

Vader held Luke in check. He was to watch his friend to be tortured and he could not show any remorse.

"Any defiance, Luke you will find yourself on his place!"

Luke stood still. Wedge's strength was dwindling, he didn't have the force as his ally, he told Vader everything he wanted to know.

"We have no more use of him, Luke. Kill him."

Luke was in total despair. He looked at Wedge bruised and battered and he turned to Vader. "I…I can't…father."

The room started to shake. Luke's place his hands on his throat and felt on his knees.

"Ple..a.." Luke was almost unconscious when Vader released him.

"You will learn not to defy me, Luke. After I'm done with you, you will kill him and anyone I command."

Vader took Luke by the arm and held tightly. He turned to stormtroppers. "Take Captain Antilles to his cell." When the stormtroppers took Wedge Antilles away Vader bound Luke's wrists and attached him to the wall. He pulled Luke's shirt, picked up a lash and begin merciless to whip his son, Luke's cried out.

"Please, father!"

"You will never defy me again, young one!"

The torture continued. Luke was in a horrible pain but he gathered the strength left and uttered one word that cut through Vader's cold heart and brought his respirator to a sudden gasp:

"_Mother!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Luke's cries pierced the dark lord's heart. That unexpected cry from his son.

/Mother…/

/Padme…/

His angel…

Remorse is not a trait of a Sith Lord. He pushed that thought aside.

For a few seconds Vader stopped the torture momentarily to compose himself from the chock. He loosened the bounds and Luke felt on the ground. He could barely move.

Vader approached the bloodied youngster sprawled on the ground, his boots stopped inches by Luke's face. The respirator hissed a few elaborated breaths until he and spoke. "She will not come for you Luke…I killed her."

Luke slowly clung to his father's boots and gathered all his strength to speak.

"Please father…kill me too," Luke could no longer bear the pain he was feeling, not only in his body but deep in his soul. The young farmboy full of dreams of following his father's footsteps, first a space freighter, then a hero in the clone wars, a Jedi and Luke had tasted the hero hype after Yavin IV, but to face the hard truth that the one who sired him was a Sith Lord, his nemesis it was too much to bear, he wanted to be freed. He started to sob not only from his pains but from the knowledge Vader had just revealed to him. Vader had enough and knocked his son unconscious.

On the other side of the galaxy Leia woke up screaming.

"Luke! Luke!"

Han Solo ran to the princess bunker and held her on his arms.

"Calm down, It is only a nightmare."

"Oh Han, Luke is in pain!" Leia started to cry, Han held her tightly.

"We have to save him, Han!"

"We will Leia, we will."

Luke woke up in the medcenter. He felt relieved from the medication given by his pain.

It was the first time in days that he didn't feel any physical pain. How long would that last?

Vader finished his conference with the emperor and sensed that his son was finally awake, it was time to see him.

Vader came, immediately Luke got out of bed and knelt before his father.

"Master."

The dark lord as pleased. He had successfully terrified his son to the point of servitude, but there was still burning a low flame of the light side within his son's tortured soul. It was just a matter of time when Vader mused to put that light out. It was time to put his plan in action.

"Rise, Luke."

Luke slowly got up. The drugs were still on effect.

"You need to recover well. In two weeks we will meet the emperor. He is eager to see you, my son and when you meet him it will be his undoing." Vader paused, then continued. "You will have to play your part well, Luke."

Luke flinched; he wasn't sure what his father meant. "What do I have to do, master?"

"You will defy him, you will resist his attempt to join him."

Luke was nervous. "Master…he will kill me."

"Not immediately. He will torture you, yes but it will be enough time for me to take action." Vader said nonchalantly.

"Torture…what kind of torture?" Luke asked.

"Force lightening. He will attack you with energy."

Vader felt Luke's terror within his very soul as well as his fight about his acceptance to the dark fate but he wanted to make sure his son would not falter. "Do I sense any reluctance of your part?"

"No master!" Luke replied hastily. "I'll do as you command," he lowered his head.

"It will be wise to do so, Luke."

Luke was afraid to ask but he wondered what would happen after the emperor was killed, would Vader dispose of him?

Vader heard Luke's thoughts he held Luke by his chin and forced him to look at him.

"You will serve me, young one. That is the sole purpose of your existence!"

Vader pushed Luke hard on the bed and left the medcenter.

Two weeks passed too fast for Luke. He had been training with his father, shielding his thoughts and practicing light saber duel. Luke read the books his father had ordered and also learned how to go into meditation. It had been two weeks but Luke could not forget the darkest revelation he had heard. His father had murdered his mother. He tried to push that thought aside but the more he did more it came to his mind. Vader kept observing his son and he knew that his son was thinking but he loathed to mention about those dreadful moments…when he had squeezed hear throat…he pushed away that thought and left to meet his son.

Sullust…

The alliance was ready to attack the second death star. Han Solo piloted a stolen shuttle tydirium with him was Leia and Chewbacca.

"Han, we have to find a way to take Luke out of that place before we destroy it."

"What make you think he is there?"

"I know, Han. He is there."

Han embraced Leia. "It will be all right, if he is there I will get him myself."

Luke was ready. He waited for his father inside his chamber as he was ordered. Vader came.

"Master." Luke bowed.

"It is time, Luke. If you fail me."

"I won't master."

The throne room was eerie. Luke had a sense of dread. The emperor was even more terrifying than his father. He was the epitome of evil.

Father and son walked towards the throne were the emperor sat.

"Welcome, young Skywalker. I've been expecting you."

Luke eyed the emperor. "I am looking forward to complete your training."

"You are mistaken…I will never join you!" Luke spat.

"Lord Vader, I am disappointed. You have not taught your son manners."

"Forgive me, my master."

" It appears that I shall take it upon myself, don't you agree?" the emperor approached the terrified young man.

"Yes, master."

Vader pushed Luke to his knees and swiftly moved to the emperor's side.

"You will learn some respect!" the emperor groaned. Soon after came the dreadful lightning his father had mentioned. At first was slowly, still painful, but the emperor kept throwing lightening at him as soon as he recovered he kept intensifying the attack.

"Father, please! Help me!" Luke screamed agonizing of such a horrible pain. Not even his father's tortures had been so cruel.

With one movement Vader halved the emperor. A great wave of darkness surrounded the room as the emperor had vanished into oblivion.

Luke was recovering from the attack but he could not move. He observed his father gather the emperor's clothing and tossing aside. He then sat on the throne and stared at Luke who slowly started to recover.

"You have done well, my son."

Luke crawled to the throne where his father sat proudly.

"Open your mind to me, Luke," the dark lord ordered. Luke obeyed.

Vader entered Luke's mind and blanketed it with darkness, Luke was feeling a great strength that he had never felt before a burst of unknown force of great power. Vader got up the chair and approached Luke who was still in horrible pain from the lightening. Luke made an enormous effort to get up, he moved and stayed on his knees before his father. Vader activated his light saber and placed by Luke's throat. "It is now the moment to make your decision, Luke. Will you join me?"

It was the point of no return. Luke knew that if he didn't join his father he would kill him and hunt Leia. She was the only hope for the light in the galaxy. When he surrendered the first time was the sole purpose of saving his sister. He tried to fight the darkness placing Leia's life in danger. He would not fail again, thus he made a decision, when he opened his eyes, and asked without flinching.

"What is thy bidding, my master."

"You will carry on the execution of Captain Antilles, then you will join me to put an end in the preposterous rebellion." Vader ordered.

"As you wish, my master." Luke replied darkly.


	4. Chapter 4

The last scene of last chapter should have been on Italics… I apologize if the story got confused to some…but I hope this chapter will clarify the story's latest events…

Chapter 4

Darth Vader left his son in the medcenter. Luke was in deep comma.

/_Mother/… _his son's scream echoed deeply in his soul…

/_Padme_…/

"What have I done!…" Vader cursed himself for being cruel to his son…to _her _son. He was the absolute power of the galaxy but he had no powers to easy his pain…

He felt guilty consuming his soul. For twenty years he hadn't regretted anything, but now he felt an unbearable pain on his heart. Vader realized that when he was hitting his son he was looking at his old self…he was punishing himself for his failure to his mother…for leaving her to die at the hand of the tusken raiders…

"_Now I am complete_. _I lo_..." Shimi's voice echoed in his mind.

His failure to Padme for choking her in Mustafar. _"All I want is your love!"_

Padme's voice now echoed in his soul.

His failure to Obi Wan…his old master..

_"You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!"_

"Mother!"… 

Vader's furniture had to be all replaced.

It's been weeks that Luke was in a comma. The report of his health was intriguing…Vader would go to the boy's mind and felt his recurrent nightmares of being tortured over and over by him and Palpatine, when Vader tried to wake him up a strong force would push him away leaving his son with his tortured mind…

"Had Palpatine done some kind of twisted revenge for my betrayal?. Is he haunting me?" Vader thought. Luke wouldn't wake up.

Leia hasn't been the same for weeks. She couldn't contain her tears.

"We have to get him out of there, Han! I have been having horrible nightmares…"

"What kind of nightmares?"

"I see planets blowing…like Alderaan…" she cries and Han hugs her.

"It is only a dream, Leia…I know it must be hard for you. You lost everything there…"

"Han, what terrify more is that when the planets are destroyed…" she paused and wiped her tears. "The most horrible I see is that the one giving the orders…is Luke!"

She cries. "It's only a dream, Leia. We will find a way to get him out."

_Luke walked to the detention center and found Wedge sitting._

_"Luke…" Wedge couldn't finish. Luke started to force choke him slowly, until his neck snapped. What a surge of power he felt! The dark side is really stronger…_

_He went to the throne to meet his father…but there he was again… Emperor Palpatine…_

_"Welcome young Skywalker..."_

_"Where is my father? We killed you…"_

_"You father is out on a new mission…Luke I am the dark side, I am your master. It is your destiny to serve the dark side. I will return anew…"_

_"Return?"_

"In time you will know…everything has transpired according to my design now young Skywalker, go and find your sister…she must join us!"

Vader tried to tap into his son's unconscious mind. He was pushed back with extreme power…he was pushed back to the wall.

"It can't be…Luke has no such power!"

A memory from old past came to Vader…

_"Have you heard of the tale of Darth Plagueis…"_

_"He new how to create life…"_

_"He taught his apprentice all he new…"_

_"The dark side of the force has many pathways that most feel unnatural…"_

Vader's flashback ended. He turned to his son.

Luke's vital signs were normal. His scars were almost all healed. Vader kept visiting him every night. He kept trying to go into his son's mind but there was a strong protective shield.

_ Luke's felt the rush of space travel…he piloted a Tie fighter he felt a surge of power within his veins when he shot down the X wing class shuttles that came towards him. He lead a great battle against the rebellion, and he was winning. He felt himself alone amongst the stars…_

_He had to find his sister to join him._

Sullust

Han kissed Leia. "I think I may have one good news and two bad news"

"What is it?"

"The good news is that we got an imperial shuttle that went down. The shuttle is good to make the trip to Coruscant were Luke is."

"What are the bad news?"

"Darth Vader is the new emperor."

Leia gasped. "How?"

"We got the holo news, the other bad news is that they got Wedge and we are goin' to get him back."

"But how are you planning to go there?"

"I got Lando to help me, we got get Luke and Wedge. I know we can pull something and get in there trust me."

"I don't know Han…I have a bad feeling about this."

Vader was impatient. Seven weeks had passed and there was no change in Luke's condition. Had he thrown his son so deep into the darkness that he could not resist? Was there a purpose for Luke's unconsciousness? He tried to focus his thoughts. He hadn't been so reluctant for such a long time. He thought in a way to bring his son back, he had a strong feelings towards his friends…specially, his sister. _/My daughter, her daughter/_  
He turned the video conference screen.

"Lord Vader" admiral Piett responded soon as the contact was made.

"Prepare my shuttle, admiral Piett. You will stay in command, I will be in charge of this ship, I want to be contacted immediately about the condition of young Skywalker"

"As you wish, my lord."

Vader seek to enhance his powers. He needed to be in deep meditation to search through the force to gather enough strength to breach that powerful shield Luke's mind had built. Although he couldn't reach his son's mind he could feel the enormous influence of the dark side surrounding the young man. He had never felt such strength…

Was his powers fading? Has the force now taken his son? Vader jumped into hyperspace…

"Han, are you sure about this? I can't lose you too…"

"It will be all right." Han Solo kissed her.

"Don't worry princess, I will take care of this old pirate for you." Lando said as he picked up Leia's hand and kissed.

"Come on, old smoothie…." Han smiled and took Leia's hand from Lando.

Leia smiled.

"We will bring them back, Leia," Han turned to Chewbacca. "You will take care of her for me, OK?"

_"Growls…."_

Luke Skywalker started to move. The med droids were accessing his fast heartbeat.

_Luke walked on the bridge of the Avenger, he looked the stars. He observed how the crew respected him. No…feared him. He is in search for Leia…_

_A voice echoed in his mind "There is always the rule of the two. A master and an apprentice…you are the master now Luke…you must find an apprentice…"_

_Luke's mind reeled. "Leia…it must be her…"_

_"Lord Skywalker, we are approaching the rebel base…"_

_"We shouldn't go to hyperspace General Veers. It will alert them. I'll be in my quarters , once I give the order you may attack. Wait for my command."_

_"As you wish, Lord Skywalker."_

_Luke walked to his chamber. _

_"It is time, Luke…let the power of the darkside be your guidance…surrender!"_

_The voice echoed in his mind…_

_Luke let the voice guide him…Luke felt he was falling…then there was nothing…_

The medcenter was in turmoil. The med droids were tending Luke, but the human doctor took over.

Luke opened his eyes…

"How are you feeling, young Skywalker," the doctor asked.

Luke observed his surrounding. "I feel fine."Luke pushed the IV out. "How long have I been here?"

"Two months."

"Where is Lord Vader?"

"He is not here."

"No matter. I want to go to my chambers now." Luke started to get up, but he felt dizzy.

"It would be better to rest, you may go to out of here sooner."

"I am hungry. "

"I'll make sure your food will be here, sir," the doctor left.

"Contact Lord Vader, I want him here."

"I'll make sure of that, sir."

Luke smiled. He kept looking to his hands. He observed his face reflected on the window he touched his face for a few times and said to himself:

"Everything has transpired according to my design…" Luke smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Possession**

Vader was overseeing a disturbance in Tantive IV. Some of the rebels had tried to reopen the long closed base as a diversion. Once the imperials had searched the place wouldn't be a reason to search again, right? Wrong. The imperial spies were out within the ranks of the rebellion. Vader was pleased with his victory. After all the emperor was no more.

The comlink had an incoming message.

"What is it, admiral Piett?" Vader spoke nonchalantly.

"My lord, young Skywalker has recovered his senses." Piett replied.

Vader was surprised. "Good, admiral. I'll be returning in two days."

The dark lord was puzzled. He didn't feel that his son was awake. He felt an enormous tremor in the force but he had sensed within Luke's continuous nightmares.

It was time to see his son.

Luke walked freely amongst the pilots. He walked to his chambers and relaxed on the bed. He stared at the ceiling and smiled.

"Soon daddy will come home…" he muttered to himself.

He got up and walked around the star destroyer and went to the bridge. All eyes were on young Skywalker. Admiral Piett approached the young man. "You may need some rest, why don't you stay in your chambers and wait until lord Vader arrives."

"Did my father say that I can't be here?" Luke frowned.

"No, but you are recovering."

"I feel better, I think I have slept enough." Luke walked around the crew and stared at the screens.

"As you wish." Piett walked away.

Luke walked to the hangar and walked towards a Tie Fighter. One of the pilots approached. "Sir, you can't do this."

Luke turned and used the force to push the pilot across the hangar. The pilot fell unconscious. Luke took the Tie Fighter and took off.

Lord Vader's shuttle arrived to the _Executor._

Admiral Piett was nervous.

"Admiral, where is young Skywalker?"

"My lord," he swallowed. "He took one of our Ties and left…we are looking for him."

"Left!" Vader was furious.

Admiral Piett felt he was going to pass out in fear.

"Find him, Admiral, your life depends on it!" Vader went to the hangar and took his Tie. He had to find his son.

Luke walked the busy streets of Coruscant observing the surroundings. He entered a crowded bar.

"Hey kid, we don't serve minors here!" the bartender cried out.

Luke frowned. "Do you know who I am?"

"I don't care! Get out!"

Luke daringly walked towards the bar. He stared at the bartender and suddenly the bartender backed away as in fright. "I want you to serve the best corellian wine to me and everyone here… on the house." Luke's voice came as a whisper.

The bartender seemed to be in a trance. "Wine everyone!"

The crowd cheered. Luke was drinking and observing the crowd in frenzy to get the free drinks the bartender was unwittingly giving.

Luke laughed "Weak minds!"

He walked among the frenzied crowd and walked back to his ship.

Vader was puzzled the way he sensed the presence of his son. It was faded somehow, near. Where would the boy go? Back to the alliance?

The _Executor _under the orders of frightened admiral Piett was searching for young Skywalker.

"Sir, a Tie is on our screen."

"Activated the tractor beam, immediately!"

Luke was upset. How could he be so careless. The tractor beam caught his ship. He placed his legs on top of the panel and he crossed his hands on the back of his head and closed his eyes waiting for the ship to make a complete stop.

"Lord Vader, we have him!" Piett informed over the comlink. Immediately, Vader returned to the _Executor._

The stormtroppers surrounded Luke who showed no resistance. They cuffed him and took him to a cell, as soon as the stormtroppers left, Luke took his binders off using the Force, he also opened the door but remained sitting inside the cell.

Darth Vader arrived shortly after and saw the cell open with the young man lying on the cot.

"Hello, father." Luke said coldly, not a hint of fear came from him as usually did. It surprised Vader. "Son…why did you leave?"

"I was bored, I want to go for a ride." Vader tried to enter the boy's mind but the shields were far too strong. /_How could he/ _

Luke read Vader's mind. "I gained strength during my unconscious time, father. I would like to share with you."

"Luke, you are not to leave this battle station, understood?"

"Yes, father." Luke replied.

"Let's go to your quarters, I don't think this place is fit for the heir of the empire."

Luke followed Vader to his quarters. "Tomorrow I have to return to Sullust and you will come with me."

"As you wish."

Vader left the room. Luke walked around the room and saw a small model ship.

His memories started to come back. /_He was flying the model ship in his bedroom in Tatooine…he went out to see the twin suns to set…/ "Go away, young Skywalker…"_

_The dark voice within his mind screamed…It was the Emperor's voice! . _Luke felt an excrutiating pain on his head. He felt on the ground and was convulsing.

Vader liked action, even though he was the new emperor he enjoyed watching the star from the bridge of the Executor. He wanted to be near his son. He watched the stars and felt a strong ripple in the Force. He had to hold himself not to fall.

_/Luke/_

Vader sent a mental call.

_/Father! Help me/_

The Sith lord walked faster than usual towards his son's quarters. As he arrived he found Luke unconscious. He picked up the young man and took to the med center.

"What is his condition?" Vader inquired Dr. Parsel, a human doctor head of the med center facility.

"His vitals are normal, my lord. It appears he is recovering from some sort of trauma." Vader never could think that guilty feeling would be part of his senses. He and the doomed emperor had taunted his son to go to the dark side. Was that the consequences? Vader entered the room and observed the young man, slowly he started to reach the boy's mind. He found a way in….

_He was inside a dark cave, cold and water falling through the walls. He felt a presence. A man dressed in black robe came towards Vader who stepped back when the man took the hood from his head and revealed his identity. Emperor Papatine!_

_"Welcome, lord Vader…."_

_Vader felt compelled to do as he has done for twenty years. He knelt in front of his master._

_"Master…you are dead!…"Vader was at a loss. "I have a new slave now, lord Vader" the emperor said and he walked aside revealing Luke kneeling and bruised._

_"See, Lord Vader…when you took your son to the Dark Side, his soul became linked to mine...he is stubborn though he keeps fighting back, but it won't be long that he will be forever here and I will be amongst the living again!" the emperor cackled._

_Vader was terrified. /Luke/_

_He saw Luke covered in blood, bruised and his pleading eyes…pain…he was suffering._

_"Go, now. Lord Vader…when young Skywalker wakes up you know it is I who will be giving the orders!"_

Vader was thrown across the room with the Force. He looked at his son still unconscious. He knelt by his bed and for the first time in twenty years he let the tears to flow from his eyes inside his mask.


	6. Chapter 6

Twin suns of Tatooine.

The new empire's spies were out at full force. They had reported activities linked to the alliance in the outer rim. Leia was in and out of med center. She had passed out in one of the meetings and the doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She was unconscious. Han couldn't get anything done since Leia fell ill. One of the imperial spies left their base in Tatooine and headed to Coruscant.

Darth Vader left the Med center with a sense of guilty. It was the first time in years he had sensed that feeling. His master once more had outsmarted him. Twenty years ago he had lured him to the dark side and he believed that he had killed his beloved Padme, now his son was entrapped in darkness, a sacrifice he was not willing to accept. He continuously giving orders to the Executor crew even though he was the Emperor. He was always a warrior, never a politician. The galaxy trembled only to hear his name but he felt powerless. Luke was gone… The essence of light was gone…his son… and Padme's… The son of his angel. For sith's sake is anything I can do? He thought. He tapped into the force…and felt something strange…it was a sense of calm and peace…he then realized he was summoning the light side of the force. In searching within the force's depth a face came to his mind: The princess of Alderaan.

The young spy, Dack was nervous. He had to report to emperor Vader the latest movements of the alliance. He was trying not to show how panicked he was to do such report. He had actually never met the Dark Emperor before but he never wanted to be near him. His services to the empire was due to a promise he had made to his mother after his father and brother were killed in the destruction of the Death Star. He pledged himself to work for the empire to avenge their deaths. But the alliance had somewhat opened his eyes. He started to feel guilty in betraying the alliance, he felt guilty in becoming friends with his worse enemy: The destroyer of the Death Star, his heart was divided, but he was held by an oath.

He was allowed in the throne room and he immediately knelt before the dark emperor Vader.

"What is it?" Vader asked.

"My lord, I am here to make a report of one of the rebel bases I was a member." Dack responded and his voice was low with a few deep breaths in between the words.

"Proceed," Vader demanded.

"They had a small base on Tatooine and building a new one in Sullust. There had been a delay…"

"What delay?"

"Milord, one of their leaders, princess Leia apparently is dying."

The dark lord stood up of the throne and pace nervously, Dack was still on his knees and felt like passing out of dread. "Dying? How?"

"She is in a sort of comma, milord, they are trying to save her, but she has been like that for a while."

"You will return to their base," Vader ordered, "Then you bring her to me."

"Your highness… she's been well guarded, how could I..?"

"Are you questioning my orders?" Vader spat.

"No, milord, no…I… will do as you command," Dack replied hastily. " I don't care what you do, you must bring the princess to me!"

"I could bring her to Tatooine."

"It must be done, then." Vader said emphatically, Dack bowed his head and left the throne room.

"Admiral Piett, set the course for Tatooine."

"Yes, my emperor." Piett replied promptly.

Vader tapped into the force. In searching the force he understood that his daughter was his only hope in bringing his son back, she was the light and she had the determination of her mother and with training, the strength of her father…He used all the concentration to send a mental link, he had to try.

/There is no try…/ An old advice echoed in his mind.

"Leia…HEAR ME!" Vader sent through the force.

Han Solo paced the medcenter. Chewbacca tried to calm the pirate down. "Chewie, I don't know what I can do."

Chewbacca growls She is strong

The droid doctor came spinning through the hall.

"General Solo, the Princess is awake."

Dack Ralter jumped into hyperspace and joined the rebel fleet on Sullust.

Leia was frantic. Solo tried to maintain her calm but she was sobbing. "What is it?" Han asked.

"I heard him! He is here isn't he?" Leia asked with fright on her eyes.

"Who's here?" Han was puzzled.

"Darth Vader." Leia replied.

"It was just a bad dream, Leia."

"There is something else, Han."

"What is it?" Han replied.

"It's Luke, Han. He is suffering! We must do something!"

"We will, Leia." He hugged her tight.

Luke woke up, he got up and walked towards the bridge.

Admiral Piett walked towards him.

"Young Skywalker, is anything you need?"

"Where is Lord Vader?"

"In the Sanctuary Moon," Piett replied

"I must speak to him." Luke replied.

"I'll contact him,"

Vader felt a great disturbance in the force. He sensed that his call had reached the princess. He was still lost in his thoughts when the voice of admiral Piett came through the comlink.

"Lord Vader, young Skywalker has regained consciousness and requested to speak to you."

"Very well, admiral." Vader replied. The message gave him chills.

Leia insisted in joining the others in the meeting room. She had a mission on her mind, to rescue Luke.

"How do you think we are going to get out of the star destroyer without getting caught?" Mon Mothma was against the idea of the rescue plan Leia had brought up in the meeting with the generals of the alliance.

"Your highness, we are really sorry for Commander Skywalker's demise but we can't risk to lose our fleet.

"Very well, I am going to rescue him myself!" Leia spoke with a hint of anger.

"I'm going too." Han spoke out. Chewie growled.

"I am willing to help too." Dack Ralter came from the other side of the group and joined Han, Leia and Chewbacca.

"Luke is my friend." Dack added.

"Don't forget me." Lando said.

"How are you going to reach the imperial destroyer without being caught?"

"We have a few imperial crafts from our last battle, we can use them." Han said.

"Very well, I just hope that you succeed." Mon Mothma replied.

"We will not be back without him." Leia said with passion.

"Where can we get the shuttles to start our mission?"

Leia asked.

"On Tatooine, docking bay 94" Han replied.

Darth Vader received a message from admiral Piett about Luke's departure to the Sanctuary Moon. Vader was working on some strategic plans to order the stormtroopers to search for the rebel alliance in other parts of the galaxy. It was not long when his son came.

"Hello, _father." _Luke emphasized the word "father" in a cynical tone. Vader knew it wasn't Luke speaking. "Aren't you going to kneel before your master?" Luke said as he paced around Vader.

Vader's anger were in check. He could not defy Darth Sidious.

Luke raised his hand towards the side and let the electrical beams to shoot on the side.

"I wonder what this would do to your breathing equipment." Luke smirked.

Vader knelt, it felt awkward but he knew it would do him "Master?" Vader asked.

"You know it is me, Lord Vader." Luke (Sidious) replied coolly, "I expected your betrayal as soon as you've learned about your pathetic son. I have foreseen you would betray me and so you have." Luke paused them continued. "I believe it is I who got the best of all, this young body is very suitable to me." Luke (Sidious) smiled.

"Are you going to kill me…master?" Vader asked anxiously.

Luke (Sidious) stared at his fingers observing the effect the lightening did to the tip of the fingers.

"I have use for you, Lord Vader." Luke (Sidious) replied. "What are your plans now?"

"I am going to take the rebels in Tatooine," Vader paused then continued. "master."

Luke (Sidious) smiled. "I have an idea, lord Vader. What if the alliance was able to rescue young Skywalker?"

"Rescue?" Vader asked.

"I would infiltrate the rebels and send my coordinates to you wherever they are."

"If it is what you wish, it will be done, master." Vader replied with submission. Luke (Sidious) was now even more powerful than before. His son was lost within the darkside, Darth Sidious had taken possession of the young man's body and mind. "Prepare the fleet, lord Vader, you will take me to Tatooine, then you will lose me, to the rebels." Luke (Sidious) left the room laughing.

On Sullust…

The brave rescue crew departed in the Millenium Falcon. R2D2 and C3PO joined them as they departed to

Tatooine…


	7. Chapter 7

Very sorry for delaying…here goes….

Disclaimer: Not mine, just for fun…

Descent to Darkness Chapter 7

Vader remained on his knees on the throne room, while Luke/Sidious took a Tie for a spin. Vader had previously given Luke green light to leave anytime, specially knowing that Luke wasn't his son anymore.

He cried behind the mask. He hadn't done that since that day on Mustafar that he killed the separatists…. He remember the power of the dark side taking over him after he killed them as he stood watching the fires of Mustafar burning… The same fire that consumed his body.

"What have I done! Obi Wan, please, I know you can hear me!"

Vader closed his eyes to meditate…

Peace is not a lie… Be at Peace…

Let go off the hate…

He thought of… Padme… her gentleness, her love.

He concentrated into the Light… and he finally connected…. He sensed a Jedi presence… he turns his face up and see a gleaming spirit…and he gasps…

"Qui Gon?"

HYPERSPACE…

Luke/Sidious was enjoying his spin when suddenly he felt a ripple of the Force…

"What!" Luke/Sidious loses temporary control of the craft… and memories starts flooding his mind…

_He was on a bridge…._

"_Now young one, you will suffer!" Vader said_

"_Do whatever you want with me," Luke pauses, "Please, I must ask one question."_

"_And what would that be?" Vader eye him._

"_Was your name Anakin Skywalker?"_

_Vader stops. He throws Luke on the ground. "Who told you that!"_

"_I am about to die…" Luke gasps for air. "I only need to know," Luke pleads._

"_That name has no longer a meaning for me!" Vader hisses in anger._

"_My name is… Luke …Skywalker. I…I am your son!"_

Luke's craft is descending fast….

THRONE ROOM…

"It's good to see you, Anakin" Qui Gon Jinn stood and smiled at him.

"I am nothing but a monster. . . Master Jinn." Vader replied.

"You are not a monster, you are only misguided, my young apprentice…"

Vader's persona was weakening and he knew it. He was still on his knees while talking to Qui Gon's spirit.

'I've killed many Jedi…and… I have just destroyed my son's life."

"There is still hope for him, and for you."

"It is too late for me…" Vader replied. "But if you know how to save my son."

"You must go to Tatooine" Qui Gon replied.

"The rebels are on Tatooine, the emperor has a plan to infiltrate on their ranks as Luke Skywalker…" Vader replied.

"Then you must let him." Qui Gon replied.

"Master Qui Gon, I would do anything to bring Luke back." Vader replied.

"Trust the Force, Anakin, it will guide you."

Qui Gon disappears. Vader slowly stand up.

The comlink beeps.

"What is it, admiral?"

"Forgive me your highness, Skywalker is on a Med Center, his tie apparently malfunctioned."

MED CENTER.

Vader entered to see his son. He arrived to see Luke attached to some medication, but awake.

He sensed a tremor in the Force.

"Luke?" Vader asked when he saw him.

"Hello, father…" Luke replied.

/Is that you/ Vader spoke in his mind.

/Yes, father, but I don't know how long can I hold…/ Luke replied back on Vader's mind.

/How did come back/ Vader asked.

/I thought you brought me./ Luke replied.

"What happened?" Vader asked .

"I remember waking up when the Tie was almost hitting the rocks. I was able to maneuver but I had to crash land." Luke replied.

"Father! He is coming back!" Luke screamed and suddenly started to convulse. The med doctors and one human doctor rushed.

"What is happening?" Vader asked concerned.

"He is in some kind of shock, forgive me, my lord, you must let us work here."

The doctor stabilized Luke. He was unconscious.

Vader observed his son.

"He is stable now, my lord," the human doctor spoke to Vader.

"May I see him?" Vader asked surprising the doctor, Darth Vader never asked permission to do anything.

"Of course, my lord."

Vader stepped in the room, his heart was heavy. The dark presence was overwhelming, he left with great sadness for he knew that his son was once again gone and his master had once again taken possession of his son's body.

Vader went to the bridge and gave direct orders to set the course to Tatooine…

TATOOINE…

Han Solo and Chewbacca were working on the Falcon while Leia was studying the information the Bothan spies had sent to the alliance.

Luke Skywalker was alive and in the custody of Darth Vader who was the ruler of the galaxy. Leia was getting supplies with C3PO and R2D2 in Anchorhead when she was approached.

"Need help, miss?" Dack Ralter asked.

"Oh, no, thank you…don't I know you?" Leia asks.

R2D2 starts to beep.

"What is it?" she sensed danger but the storm troppers surround her and the droids.

R2D2 run with C3PO"Let the droids go!" Ralter orders the storm tropper, "We have who we came for."

"Please, Princess Organa, don't try anything." Ralter said with sadness. R2D2 run.

"An imperial with a conscious!" she said with sarcasm.

"I'm very sorry, but I must take you with me. I mean you no harm." Ralter said. The storm troppers bound the Princess and they walked off.

MILLENIUM FALCON

C3 PO and R2D2 come running.

"Wait for me !" C3PO cried out.

R2D2 arrives the Falcon beeping.

"Hey goldenrod! Where is Leia?"

"Master Solo! She's been taken!"

"What? Who took her?"

"Imperials!"

EXECUTOR

Luke is fully recovered from his accident, he sits on the throne while Vader is kneeling on his feet. Vader feels totally defeated when he looks at his son's face but he can see through the eyes that his master is still consuming Luke's soul.

"As soon as we get to Tatooine, I will escape, and then the alliance will have me, don't you think this is a good plan, Lord Vader?"

"Yes, master."

"Rise, Lord Vader."

Darth Vader finally gets up.

Luke/ Sidious observes the hyperpace…

The comlink buzzes.

"Yes, admiral?" Vader asks.

"We've entered Tatooine space"

"Yes, admiral."

Luke/Sidious starts to feel a tremor in the force, Vader as well.

"What is happening?"

TATOOINE

Dack Ralter secures Leia inside his shuttle.

"I'm very sorry, I want you to understand, I have to do this to save Luke."

"Luke?" she asked.

"He is my friend, Princess. Lord Vader has him and I have to do anything he asks of me. I am as much prisoner of the empire as you are, at least you can rebel, if I do, I'll have my family and friends to die for it."

"I had not idea… I am sorry. How is Luke? Have you seen him?"

"Briefly, I can assure he is fine when I saw him." Ralter replied. "Would you care for a drink?" Ralter asked.

"Yes, I am a little thirsty." Leia replied.

Ralter left, Leia thought about Luke…

/Oh Luke, I want so much to bring you back/

EXECUTOR

Luke places his hands over his head and screams.

Vader approaches in time to hold Luke from falling.

"Luke! Luke!"

Luke opens his eyes.

"Father! What?"

"How do you feel, Luke?"

"I little dizzy…where is she?"

"Who?" Vader asked.

"Leia. She took me from the dark place, father."

Vader tapped into the force and felt her presence..

"She will be here soon, Luke."

Luke smiled and felt unconscious once more…

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

DESCENT TO DARKNESS

Disclaimer: Not mine; George Lucas is the owner of all.

Sorry for the delay. Here is

Chapter 8

The dark lord held his unconscious son but he plunged into the force and linked his mind to the young man.

"Luke, I know you can hear me, open yourself to me…surrender and I will give strength…together we will conquer the emperor as father and son…."

Luke woke up in the realm of darkness. The dark Cave of his constant nightmare, he could hear Vader's voice at a distance…

_"Together…. as father and son."_

Palpatine's specter loomed over him.

_"Welcome back young one," Palpatine greeted him but suddenly he felt a disturbance…_

_This time Luke stood up and walked towards the specter._

"_I am not afraid of you!" Luke defied._

_Palpatine used the force to possess once more Luke's body._

"_open yourself to me…surrender…I will give you strength…" Luke heard again his father's voice…faint but firm…_

"_Father!" Luke cried out…._

"_together….as father and son…" _

"_Yes, father….help me!"_

_Palpatine grew inpatient inside the dark realm; he wasn't able to take over Luke's body… Palpatine realized that his slave had opened a link with Vader and both were now fighting his powers…_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Dack Ralter arrived with his "prisoner". Leia felt eerie.

The stormtropper stepped in front of the two.

"We have strict orders from the emperor Vader that no one is to enter the hangar."

"I have orders from Lord Vader to bring her to him." Dack replied. "Unless you want me to tell him later that you stopped me from carrying out his orders."

"Well, in this case, you may pass." The stormtropper replied.

They entered the hangar and Leia gasped. She had a bad feeling about all this. Dack saw Vader holding Luke on the ground; he had one hand over his forehead and the other cradling Luke's neck.

Leia pushed Dack towards her.

"Don't get near them," she said with concern.

"Why?" Dack asked.

"There is something dangerous going on…you may take me to a prison but we can interfere…I can't explain to you, I just can feel."

Dack nodded and turned away from Vader and Luke.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

WITHIN THE DARK REALM… 

Palpatine is losing ground. He tried to concentrate into possessing Luke but he felt he was losing his powers…something darker was taken hold…

_"You no longer hold power over me!" Luke sent all his hatred towards Palpatine's specter…._

_Palpatine screamed….and disappeared into oblivion…_

Luke woke up….

"What just happened?" Luke asked.

"We destroyed him, Luke." Vader replied.

"I know…do you feel, father….there is a disturbance in the force…"

"I do feel it…" Vader replied.

Luke got up with renewed strength. Vader sensed something…

"I must be ready…" Luke said.

"What are you saying, my son?"

"Don't you feel, father. We have a force-sensitive around. We must find and kill whoever is."

Vader knew it was Leia…what did Luke just said?

"It is a Jedi…I sense it father, with our combined strength we will find the source." Luke left the hangar bay eager to kill this light… his eyes were turning orange…gleaming…

Vader's nightmare didn't seem to have ended. He had destroyed the Sith as he was prophesized to do, but the cost was too high…. Palpatine was indeed destroyed but all his dark powers had taken a hold of his son….

"Wait, Luke."

Luke turned around.

"I want you to go to the Med Center and have 2-1-B re-check your vitals."

"I am all right, father!"

"It is an order, Luke! After this we will meditate into finding this disturbance…"

Luke was angered, but he had to obey his master, his father. The link Vader placed over his son was still taking hold and rendering Luke obedient…Vader only didn't know for how long he could control his son…he was growing into the dark side…

Luke was so eager to continue grow in the force but he had to listen to his Sith master….Vader….

"Yes, father," Luke replied.

Vader seeing his son walking towards the Med Center immediately left the hangar. He called Dack over the comlink.

"I understand you have carried on my orders." Vader spoke with confidence that Dack had brought in the Princess, he felt her presence.

"My lord, I have the Princess on the detention center."

Dack replied.

"Good work, commander. I have new orders, take the Princess immediately out of this Star Destroyer, it doesn't matter where to, as soon as you have her secured you send me a message, understood?"

Dack didn't understand the order but he knew it was his duty to obey without questions, it would be lethal to disobey Vader's orders and he knew it.

"It will be done, my lord."

Vader paced fast through the destroyer and headed towards the Med Center.

Tbc……


End file.
